The future automobile is developing in the trend of many varieties, small batch, and high capacity. According to this trend, it is impractical to establish a new production line for each vehicle type, so producing multiple vehicle types simultaneously on one production line is the trend of future automobile equipment industry. The multi-vehicle type co-production line flexible framing may accomplish the welding of the floor assembly, the left side panel assembly, the right side panel assembly, and the roof assembly of the body in white, and is the core equipment on the automobile body in white flexible production line.
At present, the multi-vehicle type co-production line flexible framing applied by major domestic automobile factories is basically imported from abroad or provided directly by foreign-funded enterprises. Domestic enterprises have a weak competitive power in this filed, even though there are some defects in several foreign flexible framing solutions, such as a large floor area, a slow production beat, incapability of switching with the line, restrictions on the co-production line vehicle types, or a high building cost, and it cannot satisfy the production requirement of the domestic automobile factories very well, and brings a large impact to the progress of our automobile production industry.
To improve the structure and performance of the existing multi-vehicle type co-production line flexible framing and form a multi-vehicle type co-production line welding automatic production line suitable for our automobile production technology becomes a problem to be solved by the present invention.